


Разрыв

by softly_play



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Цитата из Mass Effect:«Я два дня бегал по станции и расстрелял все патроны, гоняясь за ней. Пришлось убить пару наёмников и забрать их оружие. На третий день станция трещала по швам. Оказалось, она заперлась в медицинском отсеке, чтобы зализать раны. Крепкая девчонка. Оставаться на станции стало небезопасно, поэтому я плюнул на всё и покинул станцию. После взрыва мне пришло сообщение: „Удачи в следующий раз“. Я не верю в жизнь после смерти, но всё же… Не понимаю…»





	Разрыв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689923) by [the_wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wrote/pseuds/the_wrote). 



**Один**

Рекс связался с Алиной непривычным способом — просто прислал время и место встречи. Обычно они виделись случайно и не знали, когда их пути пересекутся снова. Встретятся ли они, преследуя одну цель, или на вечеринке в честь чёрт знает чего в забытой богом заднице неизвестной звёздной системы?

Его сообщение было грубым, как и весь Рекс, и совершенно не примечательным: «НАДО ПОГОВОРИТЬ. ПО ПЕРВОЙ ПЬЁМ ЗА МОЙ СЧЁТ».

Она бы не отказалась видеться с ним почаще, но понимала, что этого никогда не будет. По крайней мере сейчас: работа наёмника подразумевала дружеское соперничество в хорошие времена и дружественный огонь в плохие. Так что им лучше было держаться на расстоянии. Их встречи становились только веселее, когда у них было много кредитов, а в крови плескалась порядочная доза алкоголя.

В сообщении что-то было не так. Успокаивало место — тонкий намёк: что бы ни случилось, за первым стаканом они смогут поговорить мирно.

Хотя «Логово Коры» и повидало кучу драк и разборок из-за старых долгов, назначать встречи было принято всё равно там. И пусть голова Рекса была прочной, как земная кора Тессии, он бы не стал рисковать и ввязываться в перестрелку на Цитадели.

По крайней мере, она на это рассчитывала.

— Опаздываешь. — Он не встал ей навстречу, даже глаза не поднял от кружки, которую держал обеими руками.

Она осмотрела его, выискивая новые шрамы и радуясь привычной горбатой фигуре и кислому выражению лица. Устроившись напротив, Алина двумя пальцами поманила бармена.

— То же самое, — заказала она.

Бармен, саларианец с загнутыми рогами и одним глазом — второй был скрытым под рубцами — перевёл взгляд с крогана на азари.

— Это ринкол, — заметил он. 

Кроганский алкоголь был не для слабых духом и телом. И не для тех, кто хочет пережить ночь.

— Спасибо, вы душка, — Алина отослала его кивком головы и продолжила разглядывать Рекса.

Бармен не шевельнулся, нависнув над ними и сжимая-разжимая тонкие руки.

— Я подаю ринкол только кроганам.

— От этой на утро отмывать пол не придётся, — сказал Рекс, приподнимаясь, чтобы ответить саларианцу. — Налей ей.

Алина ждала, следя за тем, как Рекс смотрел на бармена, суетливо наливающего ей напиток. Когда она в последний раз его видела? Несколько месяцев назад, в системах Терминуса. Она только получила деньги по контракту за одного болтливого человека, сбежавшего с торговыми секретами и думающего, что сможет найти местечко настолько опасное, куда за ним никто не решится полететь. После трёх бокалов в честь себя она увидела Рекса — мрачный гигант опоздал на два часа.

— В этот раз ты была быстрее, — сказал он тогда.

— И следующий буду, — ответила она.

Он наклонился к ней через стол и его покатые плечи стали выглядеть ещё массивнее. Она отметила для себя новый шрам прямо над губой. Он был небольшим и всё ещё ярко-розовым, а значит болел. Когда заживёт, то сольётся с остальными шрамами, уже покрывающими лицо Рекса, каждый из которых — напоминание об успешной карьере наёмника.

— У меня заказ, — сказал он.

— Жалким наёмником ты бы был, если бы у тебя их не было.

— Это ты.

Алина расхохоталась. Засевшие в голове, не дающие покоя сомнения вылились в смех. Слишком громкий. Турианец с соседнего столика даже обернулся на их странную пару: огромный кроган с низко опущенной головой, выглядящий настолько грустно, насколько возможно для крогана, и хохочущая азари.

— Ты разозлила не того волуса. — Он глубоко вздохнул и залпом допил ринкол.

Они замолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. Может, кто-то другой в такой момент начал бы извиняться. Рекс же заказал ещё выпить.

Их столик был в почти полной темноте, а танцпол — достаточно далеко, чтобы пульсирующий свет вращающихся ламп не доходил до них. Оставшийся Рекс закрывал плечами, и его фигура была подсвечена, словно за ним садилось солнце.

Она никогда бы не попросила его отказаться от контракта. Никто лучше него не справился бы с таким заданием.

— Признай, ты всегда хотел увидеть, чего я стою в перестрелке.

— Чёрт, да видел я тебя в перестрелке.

— Ты видел, как я укладывала твои цели за секунды до того, как это успевал сделать ты и заслужить награду. — Она нагнулась через столик и ударила кулаком по локтю, на который он опирался. Он не шевельнулся, но его выпивка плеснула через край. Капли стекали по его руке, блестя на свету, падающем из-за плеча.

— Один раз.

— Мой кредитный счёт не согласен, — подразнила она, обнажив зубы в глумливой улыбке.

Бармен хлопнул её напитком по столу: высокий серебристый стакан скрывал цвет алкоголя, но не мог замаскировать запах. Крепкий, как и кроганы.

— На твои похороны, — сказал он отходя, но оглянулся ещё раз на азари, собиравшуюся залить в горло напиток, похожий на смесь толчёного стекла и реактивного топлива.

У них была одна ночь, последняя ночь, чтобы провести время друг с другом. Будущее неизбежно, но время ещё было, и настроение её не испортилось. Она подняла стакан и вскинула голову.

— За мои похороны, — сказала она тост. — Я исчезну до того, как ты проснёшься. Через десять часов пришлю тебе координаты своего места. Ты ведь дашь мне фору?

Рекс откинулся на спинку кресла, держа выпивку у груди. Маловероятно, что он собирался убить её прямо здесь, не дав допить первый стакан, но предложение шокировало его.

— Куда собираешься? — в конце концов спросил он.

— Есть одно местечко. Перенаселённое, настоящая помойка. Заслуживает того, чтобы его разнесли.

— Хах. — Рекс кивнул и поднял стакан. — Ты всегда такое любила.

Они чокнулись и посмотрели друг на друга: бывшие приятели стали врагами.

— За мои похороны, — заключил Рекс.

**Два**

Старая станция была именно таким грязным куском металла, кокой Алина ожидала увидеть. Не прошло и двух минут, как она пристыковалась, а к ней уже подошла шайка вымогателей. Старый и новый мусор заполнял залы до потолка, громоздился в дверных проёмах. Вонь разгорячённых тел, мочи и переработанного воздуха висела такой плотной пеленой, что, казалось, можно было её попробовать на вкус.

Идеальное поле боя. 

Обычно она избегала подобных мест, если того не требовала работа. Иногда она брала заказы на каких-нибудь простаков из отдалённых колоний, нечаянно оттоптавших ноги опасным людям. Однажды её даже втянули в заговор с убийством и вовлечением человеческой высокопоставленной шишки и её турианского любовника. Но чаще всего контракты приводили её в места вроде этого: на плывущий в космосе островок беззакония, привлекающий только тех, кому трудно обустроиться в более цивилизованных местах.

И сейчас она в бегах и прилетела за тем же.

Она осматривала станцию, сходу немного ошеломлённая небольшими запутанными проходами. Конечно, она уже здесь бывала, но не смотрела по сторонам — только вперёд, с замёршим в ожидании на курке пальцем и глядя на того, кто мешал ей пойти на следующий круг с алкоголем. Может потому, что она искала укрытия, может потому, что у неё наконец-то было на это время, но было что-то почти милое в этом месте, построенном на окраинах обитаемого звездного пространства.

— Кого ищешь?

Алина встала увереннее и не двинулась с места, сложив руки за спиной. Она повернулась голову к приближающемуся батарианцу. Пока что было время поиграть в дружелюбие, поэтому она легко улыбнулась.

Он отделился от стоящей позади группы людей — теперь там освободилось одно место. Всего их было шестеро: ядерная смесь разных рас с вразнобой надетой потрёпанной бронёй жёлтого цвета. Покрашена она была, похоже, в разное время и кустарными методами. У одного из группы был новый, ярко-жёлтый нагрудник, казавшийся ещё ярче рядом с выцветшими, грязно-жёлтыми наплечниками.

— Тебя ищу, — ответила она, склонив голову к плечу и проводя рукой по самой показушной части их брони — белому бриллианту, у всех разного размера, нарисованному на груди небрежной рукой. И по оставшимся отпечаткам белого на рукавицах и плечах было понятно, что никто из них не дожидался, пока высохнет краска, прежде чем надеть броню.

— Вот как? — батарианец лениво остановился, вплотную подойдя к ней. Он достал пистолет и расслабленно держал его в руке, словно забыл, что у него есть оружие и оно должно быть нацелено на неё.

— У меня есть пятьсот тысяч кредитов.

Атмосфера сразу изменилась — это было невероятно высокой платой за услуги. Человек из группы сделал шаг назад, словно его толкнули, а саларианец начал так быстро мигать, что влажные хлопки его век были слышны в тишине.

Только батарианец остался невозмутимым.

— Нечасто тут встретишь такие предложения.

— Я поясню, — Алина улыбнулась шире, показывая красивые зубы и обманчивые ямочки на щеках, образующиеся от татуировок на лице. — У меня есть пятьсот тысяч кредитов, которые я хочу отдать вам взамен на услугу. Вы же из «Вечных», верно? Я слышала, вы лучшие в своём деле.

Те переглянулись и обменялись между собой грубыми ухмылками. Без сомнения, впервые кто-то поверил, что они являются частью группировки с кровавой славой. Или их группа была новичками, не успевшими ещё засветиться и облажаться. Долго это не продлится — как только об этом узнают настоящие «Вечные», каждый самозванец в жёлтом будет наслаждаться видом за бортом станции.

Для неё всё складывалось удачно. Алине не нужны были опытные, способные долго продержаться люди. Она лишь хотела найти несколько человек, отчаянно нуждающихся в деньгах и оружии.

— Мы лучшие, — подтвердил саларианец.

Батарианец отошёл в сторону и осмотрел её, прищурив все четыре глаза. Безоружная и улыбающаяся Алина казалась идеальной для заключения соглашения. Лёгкая цель — лёгкие деньги.

— Перейдём к делу, — в конце концов сказал он.

Она получила то, что ей нужно, — отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы выиграть время, — и это стоило пятисот тысяч кредитов.

**Три**

Алина смотрела на себя в мутное зеркало, зажимая щёки пальцами и натягивая кожу под глазами. Последние несколько сотен лет именно это лицо она видела в отражении: по тёмной точке на каждой щеке и несколько под глазами. V-образная татуировка над глазами — один человек как-то сказал, что из-за неё Алина выглядит рассерженной. Может и так, она не помнила, почему он это сказал. Она тогда ушла одна, улыбаясь.

От всего этого придётся избавиться. Она пробыла Алиной очень долго, Аджестрой — ещё дольше. Сейчас ей надо было придумать новое имя, лицо и, возможно, новое занятие.

Рекс был свирепым по жизни, хорошим наёмником и ещё лучшим охотником. Но неважно, как высоко она оценивал его способности — она была лучше. Алина совсем не собиралась уступать и умирать на этой станции, и ей нужен был план, что делать после того, как она отсюда сбежит. Один успешный побег ничего не изменит — заказчик будет посылать новых наёмников, и она будет постоянно чувствовать себя жертвой, на которой хотят заработать. Ей придётся потратить все кредиты, но кредитная карта не принесёт пользы, если будет лежать в кармане на её изрешеченной пулями груди.

Один из недавно нанятых «телохранителей», саларианец с нервной привычкой часто мигать, постучал в дверь уборной.

— Наш человек в доках только что прислал сообщение, — сказал он, мягкий тембр его голоса глухо звучал из-за закрытой двери.

— Я здесь точно в безопасности? — спросила она высоким, дрожащим от деланного беспокойства голосом.

— Я буду стеречь снаружи.

Знак «Не беспокоить» и то был бы эффективнее против Рекса, чем вооружённый наёмник. Она постаралась не рассмеяться и выровнять дыхание:  
— Спасибо.

Алина подождала, пока не услышала как дверь открылась и захлопнулась за ним, щёлкнув замком, и вышла из уборной.

Батарианец заверил её, что это самое безопасное и надёжное место на станции, и неизвестно, врал он или нет, но оборудовано оно было прекрасно. Заполненные боеприпасами ящики стояли у стен, частично закрытые наспех накинутыми спальниками и одеялами.

Алина достала один ящик и выбрала небольшой и легковесный пистолет, который можно было спрятать на спине.

Саларианец умер бы, защищая комнату, но она не станет ждать здесь. «И к тому же, — думала она, вытягивая оружие биотикой и кроша его на куски двумя энергетическими зарядами, — ничего ценного тут тоже не останется».

Она набросила спальники и одеяла на ящики с теперь уже ломом вместо оружия и направилась к вентиляции.

**Четыре**

Первый выстрел сделал Рекс и, надо отдать ему должное, он застал её врасплох. Такого крупного парня как Рекс трудно было представить тихо скрывающимся по углам. А может, не стоило его так хвалить. За время, прошедшее с его приземления, Алина безостановочно работала в поте лица, так что к тому моменту, когда веселье началось, она уже порядком устала.

В следующий раз её подловили с левой стороны — пуля пролетела рядом с её плечом и впечаталась в стену. Вырвавшееся пламя потухло быстрее, чем что-то успело загореться. Она отклонилась вправо, прижавшись спиной к стене рядом с поворотом.

— Ты была права, это место — настоящая помойка.

— Знала, что оно тебя очарует.

Алина рискнула высунуться из укрытия. Он остановился на середине коридора, наполовину скрытый нагромождёнными коробками и наполовину — тенью от них.

«Постоянно, — подумала она, — постоянно дурацкие кучи ящиков».

Она подгадала момент и на выдохе выглянула посмотреть на своего друга. Хорошая у них будет схватка.

Алина ещё раз глубоко вздохнула, высунулась из-за угла и выкинула в воздух руку, согнув пальцы так, словно бросала мяч. Пол дрогнул, появились острые голубые пики и понеслись вперёд, словно гонимая сильным ветром волна.

Она начала бежать ещё до того, как ударная волна достигла цели, её ботинки оставляли следы на полу, пока она перебежками пробиралась от одного угла к другому. Но неважно, насколько быстро и далеко она убежала, Рекса она не обогнала. Пока ты на космической станции — не получится никого обогнать.

Не то чтобы ей это было нужно.

«Правительство» станции — двенадцать или около того не подчиняющихся закону банд, борющихся за власть над едва работающим куском металла — было не единственной причиной, по которой она выбрала именно это место для их последней битвы. И знание станции было только одной из причин. За десятилетия работы наёмницей она успела познакомиться со многими подобными станциями и колониями. Но именно у этой было одно преимущество.

Она узнала об этом несколько контрактов назад. Это напоминало выслеживание призрака: никакой информации, кроме чьих-то туманных воспоминаний, подтверждающих, что цель всё же была реальна. Она потратила часы, большую часть дня, чтобы понять. Километры дорог станции она не успела обследовать, но все они проходили параллельно тропам, которые она знала от и до: вентиляционным трубам.

Они были словно иной мир, позволяющий срезать путь. Тупики были отмечены всякой ветошью, а узоры вели к самым роскошным апартаментам на станции.

Действовать отсюда было проще, и хотя со временем детали погони забылись, она помнила о следах, скрывающихся от чужих глаз.

Алина проскользнула в комнату. Эту дверь, как и многие другие на станции, получилось открыть грубой силой, так что в будущем, скорее всего, она сгодится быть разве что ширмой. И всё же она закрыла дверь за собой, не столько за тем, чтобы замести следы, сколько по привычке.

Вентиляционная решётка в комнате располагалась высоко от пола, её было почти не видно в темноте. Она работала быстро: сняла биотикой крышку и поднимала себя, пока не смогла зацепить за край и подтянуться. Начало трубы было узким, и ей пришлось распластаться на полу.

Она высунула одну руку в комнату и жестом подтянула крышку к себе, чтобы вернуть её на место. Как и всё в жизни Алины, резной металл послушался, и она растворилась в темноте трубы. 

**Пять**

Взрыв произошёл на расстоянии больше десяти шагов, но это спасло только от огня. Алину отбросило назад, шрапнель впилась в кожу, а капли расплавленного металла капали со стены на её обнажённые руки и лицо. Она чувствовала, как они прожигали её голубую кожу и плоть, как пурпурная кровь заливала глаза и рот.

Она дёрнулась вперёд, волоча ноги и передвигаясь на локтях. Вокруг всё было слишком скользким, она не удержалась и, не успев подставить ладони, ударилась носом об пол.

Не только лужи крови мешали двигаться. Тела, пролежавшие достаточно долго, чтобы перестать кровоточить, начали истекать гноем и жиром.

Рексу понадобилось тридцать семь часов, чтобы выяснить, где пряталась Алина. За это время она успела устроить несколько успешных засад. Он стал хромать после её последней атаки — его нога была повреждена настолько сильно, что он не мог на неё опираться. Это его немного замедлило, но от выполнения задания он не отказался.

Потом прогремел ещё один взрыв, на этот раз так далеко, что её лишь едва дёрнуло. Настоящей атакой было то, что случилось после — полная тишина, когда все вентиляторы разом начали затихать, постепенно останавливаясь.

Воздух мгновенно стал горячим и вонючим, а скрывавшие Алину тоннели — влажными. Она пробыла там ещё пять часов, но была вынуждена вернуться в главный зал: дышать стало слишком тяжело и она сильно вспотела.

Не нужно было соревноваться, чтобы понять, кто из них быстрее приспособится к жаре.

Алина достала застрявшие в ней после взрыва осколки. Дым от последней подорванной гранаты смешался в воздухе с дымом от их бесчисленных столкновений. Он плотной пеленой заволок всю станцию, а сигнал тревоги не переставая звенел весь день. 

Она слышала, как кашляет Рекс, пробираясь через тлеющие остатки вестибюля, и крепко стиснула зубы. Встала на одно колено, затем на второе. На четвереньках двигаться было проще. Она широко расставила ноги и руки, мягко опираясь, словно шла по снежной корке и старалась не сломать её.

Недалеко впереди она видела зелёный свет — значит, там была работающая дверь. Настоящая дверь. Она продолжила двигаться вперёд, коленями оставляя следы своего побега на окровавленном полотне пола.

Дверь с шуршанием открылась, и ей было всё равно, даже если он это заметил. Ей хватило сил только на то, чтобы приподняться на руках и закрыть за собой дверь. Изнурённая, истекающая кровью, поглощённая болью, она упала на живот и откатилась в сторону как раз в тот момент, когда в дверь что-то ударило.

Сирены взвыли, из-под двери проникало достаточно дыма, чтобы глаза начали слезиться. А Рекс кидался на дверь снова и снова.

Её суставы хрустнули, когда она поднялась на ноги. Она осмотрелась вокруг и чуть не упала обратно на колени, когда поняла, где заперла себя.

Похоже, всё ценное из комнаты выдрали и унесли давным-давно, но с тех пор кто-то худо-бедно её оборудовал. Была полка с несколькими флаконами панацелина и немного всякого разного: растрёпанная упаковка бинта, скальпель и портативный сканер. Здесь была даже древняя медицинская капсула, треснувшая от времени и пыльная от запущенности. «Маленькая подсказка, — подумала Алина, — о том, как эта станция выглядела много десятилетий назад».

В дверь начали стрелять, звон пуль эхом раздавался в комнате. Дверной замок мигнул красным, но выдержал.

Она повернулась к полке. Всего четыре флакона панацелина. Недостаточно, чтобы излечиться, но достаточно, чтобы остаться в живых. Может, получится остановить кровотечение и дрожь, заставлявшую её коленки стукаться друг о друга.

«ВНИМАНИЕ: ЯДРО НЕСТАБИЛЬНО».

Звуковое оповещение прогремело по громкоговорителю ровно в тот момент, когда пол накренился под ногами Алины, и комната погрузилась в темноту, только светился дверной замок. Красный свет крутился и мигал, отражаясь в потолке, а полосы белого цвета подсвечивали путь на полу.

«ВНИМАНИЕ: ЯДРО НЕСТАБИЛЬНО».

Несмотря на повторное предупреждение, она не двинулась с места, упёршись взглядом в дверь. Даже когда стены вокруг неё начали трястись, она продолжала быть сосредоточена только на двери.

Прошло две секунды, потом ещё пять.

«ВНИМАНИЕ: ЯДРО НЕСТАБИЛЬНО».

Он за ней не вернётся.

Она схватила панацелин и рванула к капсуле. Даже на пике своей популярности и позже, когда они всё ещё использовались для операций, капсулы никогда не блистали роскошью. Открывая крышку биотикой, она подумала, что коллекция тупых и ржавых режущих предметов, разложенных вокруг в тонких роботизированных руках выглядит как орудия пыток, а не инструменты для спасения жизни.

«ВНИМАНИЕ: ЯДРО НЕСТАБИЛЬНО».

Не то чтобы у неё было много вариантов.

Она прижалась к хрустящей подкладке, стараясь не трогать стенки и подняв плечи к ушам. Закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, наполняя лёгкие воздухом. Крышка вернулась на место от толчка голубой энергии. Ещё один глубокий вдох, и капсула оказалась окружена волной пульсирующей биотики, сжавшей старый корпус с такой силой, что она слышала, как тот стонет вокруг неё.

«Осторожно, — думала она, продолжая сжимать глаза, — сейчас осторожно».

«ВНИМАНИЕ: ЯДРО НЕСТА…»

Звук взрыва, громче, чем она когда-нибудь слышала, заглушил программное предупреждение и придавил её в капсуле. Обломки медицинского оборудования впились ей в плечи и шею. Ухо не смягчило удара головой о корпус, когда её дёрнуло в сторону.

Несмотря на боль, она заставляла себя не терять сознание. Звон в ушах был так громок, что она вздрогнула, но не отвлеклась. Биотические волны вливались и выливались из неё. Ей казалось, что рёбра расходятся, очищаются от кожи и больше не закрывают её легкие и сердце. Она подтянула колени к груди и обняла лодыжки. Капсула хрустнула снова, крышка придавила её ещё сильнее, и она чувствовала себя бабочкой под стеклом.

Мысленно она представляла, как сейчас выглядит рассыпающаяся станция. Большие и маленькие куски кружатся вихрем, отпадая от ядра реактора, которому осталось всего ничего. Ей было интересно, в какие формы они складываются, вращаясь вокруг ядра.

Всё стихло, звон сирены потерялся в вакууме космоса. Холод просочился в капсулу, и её живот свело, а плечи задрожали в попытке согреться.

Она досчитала до десяти, прежде чем открыть глаза, но осталась в той же позе. Мелькнула мысль: а сможет ли Рекс претендовать на награду за её голову, если она, пытаясь сбежать со станции, залезла в старинную медицинскую капсулу и убила себя сама.

Она думала оставить Рексу возможность получить заработанные деньги и с нежностью вспоминать её. И в тоже время ей хотелось дать знать, что он хорош, но не настолько, как она.

Алина закрыла глаза и ещё раз досчитала до десяти, выравнивая дыхание. Открыла омни-инструмент и уставилась на оранжевое свечение вблизи лица.

Много чего она могла бы написать, и многое нужно было сказать. Она задолжала ему «спасибо» и выпивку. Капсула снова хрустнула, и она почувствовала режущую боль в глазах. Долго она не продержится, и сейчас у неё было время наконец-то сделать что-то правильное.

«УДАЧИ В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ», — написала она Рексу.


End file.
